A New Royal Family Member
by HAFanForever
Summary: A miniseries about the birth and early babyhood of Kristoff and Anna's first child, Prince Joseff. Joseff belongs to xxMeMoRiEzxx, and the cover image is her artwork "A Quiet Morning."
1. A Prince is Born

It was well into the middle of the night, or early morning, in the kingdom of Arendelle. The Northern Lights were shining brightly in the sky, while the residents of the castle were sleeping peacefully. One of these was the very pregnant, soon-to-be mother, Princess Anna.

In her bed with Kristoff, Anna was sleeping on her back, since her pregnancy no longer allowed her to comfortably sleep on her stomach or even her sides. She was almost forty weeks into her pregnancy, and for almost an entire week now, she was growing more anxious and excited to see if anything would unexpectedly happen to let her know that the baby was on its way.

Of course, this also made Elsa and Kristoff stay much more on their toes in keeping an eye on Anna's well-being. While she knew they meant well, they were driving Anna crazy if they stayed with her for almost a whole day and kept an extremely close eye on her, like she were a bomb about to explode.

In all, Anna couldn't wait for all of this to be over, but she was still feeling a lot of excitement about her baby coming at last.

All of a sudden, Anna widely opened her eyes and sat up. She gasped loudly and started inhaling and exhaling sharply, like she was trying to make it through a throbbing pain. Once she was wide awake, she realized just what was happening.

"Kristoff," she gasped again sharply. Luckily, Kristoff was not in a very deep sleep, so her rapid breathing was able to wake him up very quickly.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

Between breaths, Anna managed to say, "I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I think this is it!"

That being said, Anna got Kristoff's full attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Anna answered, almost as a shout. "Go wake up Elsa; we need her to help wake up the rest of the staff."

Not wanting to waste a second to make sure Anna was going to have the best of care, Kristoff jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall to Elsa's room. Although he felt that this was not something he would do otherwise, he ran into her room without knocking first and approached Elsa at her bed. He didn't want to be rough, but he started to shake her lightly so that she would wake up.

"Elsa? Wake up. Wake up!"

Trying to stir out of her slumber, Elsa sleepily sat up. "What is it, Kristoff?" she asked, trying not to act as grumpy as she was feeling.

"Anna's awake and feeling stomach pains. She thinks she's in labor."

Upon hearing about her sister, Elsa's eyes opened wide. She immediately shook away her tiredness and grabbed her robe after she stepped out of her bed. "Thank you for telling me, Kristoff." As they walked outside of her room, she finished, "I'll go alert the staff, you just go back and stay with Anna right now."

"All right." Before he went back into his and Anna's room, Kristoff did a silent cheer to himself. _I can't believe it's really happening now!_ he thought. _By this time tomorrow, I'm going to be a father!_

When he went back to his room, he saw Anna lying out on the bed. She was still taking deep breaths in order to withstand the pains that were caused being by contractions.

"I told Elsa, and she's going around, alerting the staff, who are also helping to spread the word."

"Good. I wanna get this over with, and the sooner the better. I don't think I've ever felt pain like this before in my life." She paused, then she smiled up at Kristoff, who was standing right on her side. "But just think…we're about to see the first baby that we created together." Tears started to fall down her face. "I love you so much, Kristoff."

"I love you so much, too, Anna," Kristoff said. He leaned down to kiss her, and they kissed very passionately.

Almost immediately after they finished, Elsa rushed in, followed by the head nurse and a few other nurses. She raced over to Anna, asking in a concerned sisterly way, "Anna, are you all right?"

"I feel wonderful and horrible at the same time," Anna answered, trying to smile.

Elsa could only smile back. She stroked her little sister's forehead and took one of Anna's hands in her own. "Don't worry, you're a tough fighter; you'll get through this."

"Princess Anna?" the head nurse said. "We need to help you prepare for the labor, so you'll have to put on this white gown." She held up the said gown to show Anna. "And I'm afraid your husband is going to have to leave the room while we help you deliver the baby."

"What?!" Kristoff and Anna exclaimed simultaneously.

Anna suddenly felt scared. "Why does he have to leave?"

"There isn't going to be a lot of room for all of us in here based on all that we have to do in preparing to help you deliver the baby." Then she turned to Kristoff. "You also might not be very comfortable watching her during the birth process."

"I don't care! I am going to stay right here with my wife!"

"Kristoff," Elsa interrupted, "you have to do what they say. Don't worry; I'll stay with Anna and make sure she gets the best of care during the labor." She smiled at her brother-in-law. "Why don't you go to one of the other rooms and go back to sleep? The labor is going to take a few hours, so waiting might make you bored."

"HOURS?!" Anna yelled, loud enough for the whole palace to hear.

"All right," Kristoff sighed, knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He and Anna kissed one more time to say their brief good-byes. Before he left the room, he glanced over at Anna one time. "Good luck, honey," he said as he smiled at her. Then he blew her a kiss, which she proceeded to "catch."

Once he was out of the room, Kristoff decided to pass some time by going to the stables and spending some time with Sven. He definitely wanted to tell his best friend that his baby was now on the way.

"Hey buddy? Sven, wake up!" he said once he came to Sven's pen in the stables.

The reindeer grunted in a way that said, "Why did you wake me up?" But as soon as he was on all fours, Kristoff exclaimed, "Sven, Anna is in labor! Our baby is coming!"

Sven obviously understood what Kristoff said, because he suddenly smiled widely and began jumping around excitedly. Kristoff responded by laughing and patting his head affectionately. Then a voice out of nowhere said, "What's this I hear about a baby coming?"

Kristoff looked further into Sven's pen, and saw Olaf there, of course, since he very often slept with Sven during the night. "Yes, Olaf! Anna is in labor, which means that the baby is going to come very soon."

"Hooray!" Olaf cried. "I can't wait to see your new little bundle of joy and make a new friend out of him or her! And just think, Sven, when the baby is big enough, he'll be able to ride you, too." These words made Sven act even more excited.

"Well, anyway, it's going to be a few hours until the baby arrives, and I couldn't stay in my room. So I guess I'll rest here with you two for a while, at least until the early hours in the morning. Of course, after sleeping in here, I'll probably have to clean up before I see the baby."

"Rest away, Kristoff," Olaf replied. So Kristoff took a blanket and laid down on the floor against some soft hay. Sven also laid back down in his pen, while Olaf cuddled up next to his reindeer friend. Before too long, all three friends were fast asleep.

* * *

Kristoff was literally so tired that he didn't notice he slept for seven hours by the time he woke up after 9:00 A.M. When he did, he stretched himself and looked around. Seeing the daylight from outside, he exclaimed, "Oh, jeez! I didn't think I would sleep so long!" He immediately stood up and brushed himself off, though he decided he had to go back inside and clean up before he saw Anna and their baby, if it had been born yet.

His commotion also caused Olaf and Sven to wake up. Once awake, Olaf immediately cried, "Has the baby come yet?!"

"I don't know. I slept in here the rest of the night, so there's a chance it could be. I have to go back inside and wash up. Come with me, Olaf. I'm sure Elsa and Anna want you to hear what's happened as well!"

"I'm coming!"

As Olaf ran towards the castle, Kristoff pulled out a carrot from a nearby bag in the stable and took a bite, then he offered it to Sven, who took a bite next. "See you later, buddy! I'll let you what happens once I know."

Sven made a face, which prompted Kristoff to say in his "Sven" voice: "Please do! I'm just as anxious as you are to hear about your new baby."

"I know you are. Don't worry, you be able to meet it soon enough." Kristoff patted Sven one more time before he ran to catch up with Olaf and go back inside the castle.

* * *

Once he raced back up to his and Anna's room, Kristoff almost immediately came face to face with Elsa. "How she is? Did the baby come yet?"

"Not yet. She's been in labor for almost eight hours, but we think it should arrive very soon."

"Well, I slept in the stables the rest of the night, so I need to wash up. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. I'll get some fresh clothes from your closet and put them on my bed."

"Thank you, Elsa." Kristoff raced to Elsa's room and quickly shut the door before he ran into the bathroom to take a bath.

Once he was gone, Elsa went back into Anna's room. Poor Anna was in a state of much physical pain and exhaustion. Several times during the night, contractions would come and go, so she wanted to hold and squeeze something to try and get through the pain. A few times, she had held Elsa's hands for that purpose, and both of Elsa's hands were still red from the ordeal. Anna's forehead and hair was also drenched with sweat, so Elsa occasionally cooled her down with a washcloth that was wet and cold from her ice magic.

"How much longer?" Anna wailed.

The head nurse said, "I know this has been a difficult process, Princess Anna, but you are doing very well and we think that the baby will be delivered very soon."

"But how soon until that happens? I'm exhausted, and so far, breathing heavily and pushing with all of my might hasn't made the baby come out of my body! Why does labor have to be so painful?" she groaned and cried out in exasperation.

"Mama went through it twice when each of us was born, Anna," Elsa said once she returned from taking clothes to her bedroom for Kristoff." Imagine how much pain it is for mothers who give birth to MANY children during their lives!"

"Yeah, that must be hard," Anna said somewhat absent-mindedly as she laid back against her pillow and turned her head in the other direction. Suddenly, she felt another jolt of pain, so she grunted and pushed forward, as if it would cause the pain to stop.

"Oh, my goodness!" one of the other nurses gasped. "I think she's just about ready!"

The head nurse took a closer inspection at Anna. "Oh yes, I think so, too!" Turning to Anna, she exclaimed, "All right, Princess Anna! We believe we see what looks like the top of a head…so I think your baby is ready to leave your body!"

"YES!" Anna shouted while she threw one arm up in both excitement and relief. But that was quickly cut short when she felt the pain once again. She screamed and groaned loudly while the nurses were all abuzz with chatter.

"Yes, it's definitely the head!"

"Push harder, Princess Anna!"

"Push a little longer, then it'll be out!"

"I AM PUSHING!" Anna yelled. She was exasperated that the nurses were telling her what to do during all of her physical pain and exhaustion, not to mention she felt that they did not comprehend what she was going through.

Through the nurses' shouts, Elsa managed to say, "Hang tight, Anna! You're almost there."

"I know! But what more can I do? I've been pushing and pushing, but it's not helping!"

"It WILL help! You just have to keep at it. You can do it! You're not a pessimist or a quitter, Anna! Just keep trying!"

Elsa's words gave Anna the encouragement she desperately needed and wanted, so she firmly nodded her head. "All right, I will!" Giving it all of the energy she could muster, Anna stubbornly continued to push harder until she started to cry from the pain and felt she could do no more.

But just as she felt that she had to give up, she finally heard it: the crying of her and Kristoff's newborn baby!

The nurses all cooed and awed at the new baby once they saw it, while the head nurse took it in her arms. "Congratulations, Princess Anna! You have a beautiful little boy!"

Sitting straight up again, Anna continued to cry, but her tears were of happiness this time. She held out her arms as the newborn prince, who, by now, had stopped crying, was placed into his mother's arms. In between sobs, she asked Elsa, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Elsa had begun to cry her own tears of happiness as she looked down at her new nephew and carefully stroked his face. "The most beautiful baby I have ever seen!" Looking towards the door, she stated, "I have to go find Kristoff and tell him!"

* * *

Kristoff had been sitting on the floor across his room with Olaf since he took his bath. He had remained there for an hour, waiting until someone came to tell him any news. Just moments before, he could make out the sound of a baby's cry, and he immediately stood up from his spot to wait for someone to come and tell him. He was relieved when Elsa was the first person to step out of the room…before a couple of nurses quickly followed.

"Elsa?"

"Kristoff." Elsa took a few steps towards him before she said, "Would you…like to meet your son?"

Kristoff's eyes widened as much as they did when Anna surprised him with his new sled. Struggling to find words, he stuttered, "A-a son? I-I have a son?" Elsa smiled and nodded. Breathing heavily, Kristoff immediately began to feel his excitement. "Yes! Did you hear that, Olaf?! I have a boy! I have a son!" He and Elsa both laughed and hugged each other.

"Oh boy, it's a boy!" Olaf shouted in joy.

"Congratulations, Kristoff. Now come on, do you want to see him or not?"

"Of course I do!" That being said, Kristoff followed Elsa into his room. But the moment he saw Anna, he felt like he could no longer feel his legs. "Elsa? I can't feel my legs. Can you help me?"

Elsa gently pulled him over to the bed, where Anna was laying with the couple's son in her arms. She also picked up Olaf since he could not see from the floor. The little baby fussed a little bit, but he managed to calm down after he opened his eyes for the first time.

Kristoff began to breathe so rapidly to the point where he was hyperventilating, so he fell over backwards and was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried as she saw him fall, which got the attention of Elsa, Olaf, and the nurses.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Kristoff came back to consciousness and was sitting on his and Anna's bed. Once he was awake enough, he gasped, feeling pains in his head. "What happened to me?" he asked out loud, not knowing if anyone was still there.

"You fainted and hit your head after you saw the baby," a voice that belonged to Elsa said. He turned to his right side and saw her there with Olaf still in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Remembering what happened, he gasped. Panicking, he asked, "Where's the baby?"

"He's right here," Anna's voice said. Kristoff quickly turned to his left side and saw his wife holding their new baby in her arms.

Kristoff looked in awe at his new little boy, feeling like he was going to cry in joy. He brought one of his large fingers to his son's cheek and gently stroked it. The baby suddenly grabbed Kristoff's finger and put it in his mouth to try and suck it. This made his parents, Olaf, and aunt laugh.

"Wanna hold him, Kristoff?"

Kristoff was instantly concerned if such a thing was a good idea. "I-I don't know, Anna. I've never held a baby; I'm afraid I might drop it-"

"You won't drop him," Anna said before she gently handed the baby over to him. Kristoff was still extremely nervous when he finally had the baby in his arms. But the moment he looked down and noticed that the baby was looking right into his eyes, all of Kristoff's fear vanished and turned into love and wonder.

"So is this boy Prince Joseff?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, then answered simultaneously, "Yes."

Elsa moved Olaf towards Kristoff so he could get a good look at Joseff. "He is so cute. Hi, Joseff. I'm your new pal, Olaf the snowman. And I'm going to love you just as much as I love your parents and Aunt Elsa."

Everyone laughed at Olaf's words, and Joseff made a few gurgle noises that Olaf thought were potential giggles.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone now." Before she and Olaf left, Elsa bent down to look at Joseff one more time. Then she kissed his forehead as she whispered, "I love you, sweetie."

Once they were alone, Kristoff continued to hold Joseff lovingly and protectively in his arms, while Anna, who was still very tired from the labor, placed her hand on Kristoff's arm, as if to maintain physical contact with her family. Elsa had been right; she did do it all because she never gave up. It had all been a long and painful process to give birth to Joseff, but seeing where they all were right now told Anna that it was all worth it.

* * *

**And there you have it for another very anticipated story: the birth of Kristoff and Anna's first baby! So their baby is appropriately named Joseff, based on the artwork of xxMeMoRiEzxx and her OC's who are Kristoff and Anna's children. The story's cover image depicts the newborn Joseff with his parents, which is appropriate for this story.**

**This is the start of a new miniseries, and coming up will be a few more stories with Joseff and the early impact he has his on his new family. ;) And yes, **_**I Love Lucy**_** has still inspired me, namely with Kristoff fainting upon seeing his new baby, and you'll see a little more of that in a few of the upcoming chapters. :)**


	2. For the Love of a Prince

**Wow, I am very surprised at how much feedback this has gotten, and so fast, too! So I decided to post the next planned chapter of the miniseries, especially for today, since it's my birthday.**

**This chapter was inspired by one of my favorite _Frozen_ stories "Love Will Thaw," by my favorite _Frozen_ writer, Anysia. If you haven't read her stories, you must, especially the said story. :)**

* * *

Almost two days after Joseff, the newborn son of Kristoff and Anna, was born, Anna finally had the strength to get out of bed again. But even while she was both in and out of bed, she and Kristoff, who was not working as much due to the change in weather, had spent nearly all their time together taking care of Joseff. That included feeding him, bathing him, and changing him. Although he would sleep, he needed to be fed every couple of hours, and the couple would alternate between feeding times. When Anna had her shift, she would breastfeed Joseff, but when it was Kristoff's turn, she had breast milk ready in a bottle for Kristoff to feed to him.

Kristoff and Anna often bathed and changed Joseff together, though when it came to taking turns with the feeding, when one parent fed Joseff, the other one took time to get some sleep. But after the first couple of days, almost a week after the birth, the couple was so exhausted that they decided that they needed someone to babysit Joseff while they both took a nap at the same time for a few hours. And Anna knew just who to ask…

* * *

When Elsa saw her new baby nephew Joseff for the first time, she thought he was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen…apart from when she first saw baby Anna when Elsa herself was only three years old. She cried tears of happiness upon seeing the newest member of her family, and she even kissed his tiny head and told him that she loved him.

However, despite the happiness she felt, Elsa could not help feeling very afraid at the same time. Even though she knew that love was what allowed her to control her magic completely, it was natural for her to experience anger and fear, especially fear of harming others. That still made her even more afraid to be around those she loved, and the thought of how her magic could harm her precious baby nephew just about killed her. So much so, she wondered if being around him so much while he was this little was a very good idea.

During the past week since Joseff was born, Elsa had not seen him again since, and she hardly got to see Anna and Kristoff as well, particularly because they never joined her for meals anymore. In a way, Elsa was using this chance to purposely avoid seeing Joseff, too, due to her fear, and she sometimes kept her bedroom door closed. Anna had even only asked Elsa about twice if she would help her and Kristoff take care of Joseff, but Elsa declined by saying that she too busy with her queenly duties. When Elsa remembered both times of Anna asking her this, it made her wonder if Anna realized that she (Elsa) was avoiding Joseff…especially if she thought Anna walked by her (Elsa's) room the few times when she kept the door closed.

Although she was supposed to be going over some important documents, Elsa was sitting at her desk and in deep thought about what she was going to do about her fear. Even though it scared her a great deal, she still wanted to see Joseff and wanted to be an important part of his life as much as she could. While she was thinking about all of this, she heard the doorknob begin to turn, so she stood up to see who it was. When the door was opened entirely, she noticed Kristoff and Anna standing in the doorframe, and Anna was carrying Joseff in her arms.

Kristoff and Anna didn't wait for Elsa to say that they could come in, so they just walked straight into the room. Once they were in close proximity with Elsa, who noticed that they both looked very tired, Anna spoke up. "Elsa, we wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely necessary, but we need you to watch Joseff while Kristoff and I sleep for a few hours. We've taken shifts on getting sleep, but now we're both very exhausted, so Joseff needs to be watched by someone else while we sleep."

"I-I-I can't, Anna. I just can't do it!" Elsa cried in slight panic as she felt her eyes moisten.

Kristoff took Joseff from Anna while Anna went to comfort Elsa. "Yes, you can, Elsa. You're my sister, and I trust you out of anyone else besides Kristoff to watch my son. You know how to control your powers, and I know you won't hurt him."

"How? How do you know that, Anna? And how can you still place trust in me? I can't not feel fear or anger now and then; they're natural feelings! I love Joseff, and I can't bear the thought of hurting you by hurting him, even if it would be an accident."

"But that's your answer right there! You love Joseff, you just said so yourself, so if you just feel love when you're with him, then you won't hurt him at all!"

Elsa briefly pondered Anna's words, thinking just how much sense she made. Anna saw Elsa's face light up, so that made her face light up, too. But then Elsa closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "But there's always that chance of something bad happening, Anna." Her voice beginning to break, she finished, "I just want him to be safe from danger."

Now Anna was beginning to get teary. "Please don't do this again, Elsa. Don't start your relationship with Joseff by shutting him out. We lost our childhood together and never formed new memories because of what we had to lose. Please don't do that to Joseff, too. I want you to be there for him when he needs you. I want you to see him as he learns to walk and talk. I missed not having you as a part of my life as we grew up, and I don't want you to not be a part of Joseff's life as he grows up."

That did it for Elsa. She started to cry, but it was out of happiness and realization, because she knew that Anna was entirely right about everything she just said, so she (Elsa) couldn't object to Anna this time.

"Anna, you are so right! That is just what I want with Joseff since I lost that chance with you. This is a whole new beginning for me with our family. And I can start making memories right away!"

Anna was so thrilled at what Elsa just said that she started to cry herself, then the sisters reached out towards each other until they tightly hugged each other. Kristoff, who had been watching the whole time with Joseff in his arms, smiled at his wife and sister-in-law, then looked down at his son and gently ruffled his hair.

Once Elsa and Anna had pulled away from their hug, Elsa looked in Kristoff's direction. She gestured her hands towards herself, saying, "Give him here. Give him to me," which Kristoff knew she meant to give Joseff to her. So he gently placed the baby in Elsa's arms.

Elsa made sure she had a firm yet gentle grasp on Joseff. She looked down at his face, and his open eyes gazed up at her own. After a few moments, his mouth curled up into a smile, and he gurgled happily.

Seeing her nephew smile up at her only made Elsa smile widely, with some more tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Hello, sweetie. I'm your Aunt Elsa, and I love you so much." She leaned down and gently caressed her cheek against Joseff's, then reached down to one of his hands and he gently grabbed her finger.

Anna smiled and felt tears form in her eyes again as she watched the sweet interaction between her sister and son. Kristoff smiled, too, then slinked his arm around Anna and pulled her close to him. "Do you think you'll be okay with him now, Elsa?" he asked.

Still looking down at Joseff, Elsa briefly raised her head to answer, "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"Well, I have his needed items out here, including his diapers and bassinet." Kristoff said before he went outside the room to bring them in. As he did, Anna said, "He ate a few minutes ago, so he should be good for a nap later…though he may need to be changed before then."

"You two go ahead and get some rest. You deserve it, after all."

The sisters smiled at each other, and Kristoff said, "Thanks so much, Elsa. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now, go on, you have to sleep." She playfully waved her hand away to tell them to leave. "Go on, we'll be fine."

Kristoff and Anna took one last look at Elsa and Joseff and smiled. Once Kristoff closed the door behind him, Elsa looked down at Joseff. "So my little prince, do you want to sleep now? Or would you like me to sing to you?" She thought for a moment. "I'll sing to you."

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
__Not a footprint to be seen…_

As Elsa continued to sing "Let It Go," Joseff continued to look at her, almost in wonder, which told Elsa that he liked the song. When he smiled at her again, Elsa took it to mean that he was enjoying it, so she continued to sing.

* * *

About four hours later, Kristoff and Anna finally woke up from their nap, feeling refreshed. Not completely, but enough so that they weren't so exhausted as they had been before they went to sleep.

"Let's go get Joseff now. He's probably hungry again."

"I hope Elsa made out well with him."

Anna smiled. "I'm sure things went fine, Kristoff, just like she said."

When they reached Elsa's room, they quietly opened the door…and what they saw surprised them very much: Elsa was sleeping on her bed, while right next to her bed was Joseff in his bassinet. And while both were asleep, Elsa had her left index finger down in the bassinet, where Joseff was still grasping it in his hand, like he didn't want to let go.

Kristoff and Anna quietly exchanged smiling glances, with Anna silently expressing how touched she was by the sight before her. Seeing how peaceful the two looked together as they slept, they decided to walk out of the room.

"Should we just let them sleep?" Anna asked once they were out of the room.

"Why not?" Kristoff answered. "We'll come back when they're both awake. Besides, they look so content together, and they need to spend some time together. So let's just let them be."

"Well…at least right now, it's still just you and me."

Kristoff and Anna chuckled, then he leaned down and lifted her off of her feet as he tenderly and passionately kissed her.


	3. Baby Bedtime Blues

Anna had just finished brushing her hair while sitting at her vanity and was now lovingly looking at her son in his crib. The three-week-old prince Joseff was lying on his back, fast asleep in his crib. The first few days after his birth had been exhausting in trying to care for Joseff. The couple was still taking shifts in caring for Joseff during the night, and now Elsa was occasionally pitching in to help them. Because it was winter, Kristoff was not working as much as before, so he was able to help Anna out more when she needed it.

But for the past almost-two weeks, Joseff had been crying more often than he had since the day of his birth. Whenever Kristoff and Anna did everything that they could to make him stop crying, they consulted Dr. Bonnevie, who believed that Joseff was suffering from colic, which Elsa had also suspected. Even though all three did their best to ease Joseff when he cried, he appeared to very often stop crying more when Anna comforted him. So during that time, she took it upon herself to look after Joseff more whenever he was crying.

This meant that Anna had barely had enough rest since Joseff started crying even more than before. Although Kristoff and Elsa did occasionally prefer to get more sleep, they were both becoming very concerned about Anna's lack of sleep. They both decided this very night to take Anna aside and tell her that she needed to sleep, so one of them would look after Joseff instead.

Noticing that their door was open, Elsa, who was outside, walked in just as Kristoff stepped out of the bathroom. Neither knew that Joseff was asleep, so when they both started talking, their voices were not at a shout volume, but louder than a whisper.

"Anna, we need to talk-"

"Anna, Elsa and I want to talk to you now-"

Anna was very startled by their sudden voices, so she tried to quiet them by whispering loudly, "Please!"

Immediately afterwards, Joseff started to briefly cry and gurgle. All three adults froze in their places and looked towards the crib. Luckily, the crying was very brief and stopped shortly after it started. Once Joseff was quiet again, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff exhaled in relief.

"I'm sorry, honey-" Kristoff began before Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway with Elsa.

Once the three were far away enough from the room, Anna turned to her sister and husband. "What is the matter with you two? Do you want Joseff to keep us all awake again tonight?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Kristoff apologized again.

"But that's exactly what Kristoff and I wanted to discuss with you," Elsa added.

Anna looked at them in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Anna, I know you feel you have to take of Joseff all the time, but haven't you felt so exhausted lately? You really should get some rest tonight," Kristoff stated.

"But if he's crying again because he's colicky, I can calm him down."

"I'm happy that you are taking full responsibility for Joseff as his mother, Anna," Elsa said. "But even parents need breaks now and then. In a case like this, it doesn't hurt to put yourself first once in a while…especially if you really need some sleep!"

"But I love him so much, Elsa," Anna stated as if she was pleading with her sister. "I'm his mother, he needs me."

"Oh, Anna, just because you can't take care of him all the time doesn't mean you would love him any less." Elsa smiled and held Anna's face in her hands. Then she looked over to Kristoff. "It's in your nature as a mother to have this instinct, but don't forget, as the father, Kristoff needs to be with him, too."

"Look, Anna, I discussed this with Elsa earlier today, and she liked the idea I had."

"What idea?"

"I had a chair brought into our room. I'll sleep on that tonight, and Elsa can sleep in our bed with you. That way, if one of us hears Joseff during the night, she or I can get up with him…but you have to stay asleep."

Anna sighed, feeling defeated and exhausted. "All right, all right. I'll sleep tonight while one of you wakes up to be with Joseff."

"Good!" Elsa exclaimed. "Now let's get you to bed as well!"

* * *

By the time it was 2:30 A.M., Kristoff and Elsa were both in a deep sleep. But because of her usual habit of waking up many times during the night to feed Joseff, Anna was not in such a deep sleep.

Feeling a ray of light shining down on her, Anna opened her eyes and saw the Northern Lights up in the sky. She smiled, remembering how as a child, when she was woken up by them during the night, she would say that the sky was awake. Needing to use the restroom, she quietly stepped out of her bed, hoping to avoid waking up Elsa and Kristoff.

But once she was about to climb back into bed, she thought she heard what sounded like a faint cry. Again, she silently walked over to the crib, looked in, and saw that, yes, Joseff was stirring slightly. He opened his eyes and began to fuss a little more, so Anna reached her hand down into the crib and stroked his face.

"Shhh, shhh!" she whispered. "Mommy's here, honey. It's all right."

Despite saying words of comfort to Joseff, who gradually managed to stop crying and fall back asleep, Anna ultimately succumbed to her exhaustion and soon fell asleep, too.

* * *

The next morning, Kristoff was woken up due to the bright sunlight outside. He stood up and stretched himself; sitting and sleeping in the chair wasn't comfortable, but he had somehow managed to do it. Once he shook his tiredness away and opened his eyes completely, he froze and gasped at what he saw before him: Anna was still standing over the crib and had fallen asleep there!

Trying to hold back a laugh, he gently shook Elsa, who was still asleep in the bed. "Elsa? Elsa, wake up."

So Elsa tiredly opened her eyes and sat up. "What's the matter, Kristoff?"

"Look!" he said, pointing in Anna's direction.

When Elsa looked where Kristoff said, her eyes also widened and she gasped, "Anna!"

She and Kristoff walked over to the crib while trying to keep from laughing. Once they were there, Kristoff gently shook Anna. "Anna, wake up!"

Anna immediately raised her head slightly once she felt Kristoff shake her. "Huh? What's the matter? Joseff cry? Don't worry, I'll get him."

"No, Anna, it's morning," Elsa said. "Straighten up!"

Anna was more awake now, but could barely move her head. "Oh! I can't!" she groaned. "Lower the side of the crib."

Kristoff and Elsa lowered the side from both of its ends. Once it was down, Anna stepped away, but she was hunched over so much and so tired that she still couldn't lift up her head. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost 10:00," Elsa answered.

"Oh, man, I better get the bottles of prepared milk for Joseff's next feeding!"

Anna started to walk over to her closet while she was still hunched over. But before she could get very far, Elsa and Kristoff started to run after her. "Anna, wait!" Kristoff cried. Once he caught up with her, he picked Anna up. Since he was very strong, he had no problem doing it.

"Look, Anna," Elsa began, "we can take care of feeding Joseff if you have bottles prearranged. You have to get some rest." She paused before she asked, "Why didn't you stay asleep last night?"

As Kristoff set her in the bed, Anna answered, "I had to use the restroom during the night and he started crying a little after I woke up. So…I went to him."

Kristoff groaned and hid his face in one of his hands. "Well, tonight we're going to make sure you go to bed really early."

Elsa added, "But before we do, we're going to have to sit down and discuss these arrangements more carefully so that all of us can catch up on getting enough sleep."

"Don't worry about me," Anna said. "I'll be fine. All I need is a little sleep. All I ask-" She was cut off from the last word moments after she said it because right then and there, Anna, who had still been feeling so exhausted after waking up over the crib, had instantly fallen asleep.

Seeing this, Kristoff and Elsa comfortably adjusted Anna into the bed and pulled up the covers. Kristoff gently kissed Anna's cheek, then Elsa gently kissed her little sister's forehead. Then they quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I was gonna try to go and harvest some new blocks of ice to preserve food here in the castle. But if you want, I can stay home today…"

"No, you go ahead, Kristoff." She smiled in an assuring manner. "Until Anna wakes up, I'll look after Joseff."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. And I want to look after him, too."

With that said, Kristoff went back into his room to get ready for the day. Once he was done, he gently lifted Joseff out of his crib and put him in Elsa's arms. Then he brought the crib over to Elsa's room, and Joseff was put back into it. Through it all, the little prince stayed sound asleep, just like his mother was doing now.

* * *

**Once again, I am very pleased at how feedback this story has gotten so fast! Here is another one, again based on **_**I Love Lucy**_**. Now I have a couple more chapters written for this miniseries, but I need some more ideas. I'm setting this up until maybe Joseff learns to talk, so even any small ideas you might have, from when Joseff first gets sick to any kind of special bonding he has with his parents, please share your ideas and I will try to write them. ;)**


	4. A Royal Baptism

By the time Joseff was a month old, Kristoff and Anna decided it was time for him to be christened, or baptized. Of course, they named Elsa as his godmother, and she would be his only godparent.

A party was scheduled to be held on the same day as the christening. The people of Arendelle and visitors from its neighboring kingdoms would arrive at the palace first, where Elsa would introduce them to the new prince. Then they would proceed to the chapel where Joseff's christening would take place. After that, the succeeding party would take place back at the palace.

The day for the baptism and party finally arrived on December 12th. As crowds of people gathered out in the village square, Anna and Kristoff were in their room, finishing getting ready with themselves and with Joseff. Both were dressed in their usual party attire, while Joseff was wearing a light blue and white bodysuit that babies were supposed to wear for a baptism. They also had a bonnet for him to wear as well, and he also had white socks on his tiny feet.

Once they were all dressed, the couple and their son went to find Elsa. The plan they had for when the guests arrived was for Elsa to come to the entrance hall in the castle where she would announce the names of her family. That would signal for Kristoff and Anna to walk into the room with Joseff and show him to the crowd.

They found Elsa waiting in the hall for them almost immediately after they walked out of their room. While Kristoff held Joseff in his arms, Anna rushed over to her big sister to give her a hug. Kristoff and Joseff joined them, and he gave Elsa a one armed hug, then Elsa bent down to kiss her nephew's head.

When they finally got downstairs, Elsa motioned to her family. "Stay right here," she told them. "I'll call on you very soon."

"Okay, Elsa," Anna, who was now holding Joseff, said, while Kristoff nodded. Before she walked away, Elsa once more gazed lovingly down at Joseff and stroked his face. He was awake, so he looked up at her and smiled widely.

Kai was waiting for the family, so when he saw Elsa, she nodded to him, which told him that she wanted him to announce her title to the guests now. As she waited off to the side, Kai made his way through the room to get some space, since by now, all of the guests were crowded inside of the entrance.

"Everyone!" he shouted. "May I have your attention, please?" Everyone turned in his direction, and the room immediately went silent. "Thank you, and welcome once more to Arendelle's palace." Gesturing with his left hand in Elsa's direction, he added, "And now everyone, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Everyone in the room immediately started clapping when the queen made her entrance.

Elsa walked slowly and punctually into the room and turned to face everyone once she had stopped walking. "Thank you, Kai. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. It is always a happy occasion to celebrate the birth of a new baby in a family, especially when one is born into monarchy. And that's exactly what we want to present to you today." Like Kai did before her, Elsa gestured her left hand over to the side where Kristoff, Anna, and Joseff were waiting. "Everyone, I would like all of you to give a warm welcome to my sister, Princess Anna, my brother-in-law, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, and their new son, my new nephew, Prince Joseff of Arendelle!"

Having heard their names announced, along with the accompanying applause, that cued Kristoff and Anna to make their entrance. Anna continued to hold Joseff, while Kristoff was beside her on her left side, with his hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately after they started walking in, the guests approached the couple, and they started talking amongst themselves and indirectly to the couple about their baby. Being the aunt, Elsa got some congratulatory comments of her own as well.

"Princess Anna, he is absolutely beautiful!"

"Sir Kristoff, he is very adorable!"

"Congratulations on your nephew, your Majesty!"

"You must be very proud of your sister, Queen Elsa!"

Amongst the chatter, at one point, Anna approached Elsa about her holding Joseff. Although she was initially hesitant, Elsa just remembered about how much she loved Joseff, so she smiled widely and gently grasped Joseff when Anna placed him in her arms.

The crowding around the royal family when on for almost twenty minutes when Elsa decided it was time proceed over to the chapel for Joseff's christening. She gave Joseff back to Anna and made her way out of the crowd so she could be seen. "Your attention, please?" she said loudly. "Since you have now seen the new prince, I would like for all of us to proceed over to the chapel for his christening."

Once Elsa finished speaking, all of the guests headed out of the castle and to the chapel. Before too long, only Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Joseff remained in the castle. Making sure there weren't so many people outside that would crowd them once they made their way outside, the family then headed over to the chapel themselves.

* * *

Over the next hour, a mass took place in Arendelle's chapel that eventually led up to Joseff's baptism. It included an opening hymn, the liturgy of the word, a responsorial psalm, and a gospel reading. Some time after the reading of the gospel, it was time for the actual baptism.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stood in front of the baptismal font along with the bishop near the main part of the chapel's interior. The bishop started with the lines, "Is it your will that Prince Joseff should be baptized in the faith of the Church, which we have all professed with you?"

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa all answered, "It is."

Then the bishop progressed to the actual baptism as he poured water onto Joseff's head while Anna held him over the font. "Prince Joseff, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Anna and Kristoff were especially concerned that Joseff would start crying and make a big fuss once the actual baptism occurred. But even as the bishop poured water on his head three times, Joseff never once made a sound.

When he was finished, the bishop continued, "God the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ has freed you from sin, given you a new birth by water and the Holy Spirit, and welcomed you into his holy people. He now anoints you with the chrism of salvation. As Christ was anointed Priest, Prophet and King, so may you live always as a member of his body, sharing everlasting life."

"Amen," everyone in the chapel answered in union, including the family.

Afterwards, a few more readings and songs took place before the ceremony was finally about to end. The bishop announced the lines for the conclusion of the rite: "My dear friends, Prince Joseff has been reborn in baptism. He is now called a child of God, for so indeed he is.

In the name of this child, in the Spirit of our common childship, let us pray together in the words our Lord has given us."

Everyone in the chapel began with "Our Father," while the bishop continued, "May God the almighty Father, who filled the world with joy by giving us his only Son, bless this newly-baptized child. May he grow to be more fully like Jesus Christ, our Lord." This proceeded everyone to finish by saying, "Amen."

The bishop then said the blessing of the parents. "May almighty God, who gives life on earth and in heaven, bless the parents, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman. They thank God now for the gift he has given them. May they always show that gratitude in action by loving and caring for their child."

"Amen," everyone said in union.

The bishop concluded at last with the final blessing. "May almighty God, who has given us a new birth by water and the Holy Spirit, generously bless all of us who are his faithful children. May we always live as his people, and may God bless all here present with his peace.

"Amen."

The last step for the entire mass was the final hymn. Once that was over, everyone left the chapel and headed back to the palace for the scheduled after-party.

* * *

**Yet again, thank you all for the feedback for the previous chapter! With this chapter, I picked up many of the lines from an actual baptism program I located online (though I don't remember exactly how to find it now). I don't know if the religion in Norway (which is the supposed setting of Arendelle) is Roman Catholicism, but that's what I chose for this, since I am a Catholic myself.**

**Moving on, I have one other drabble written for this miniseries so far, but I will write more. I want to write them in chronological order; in other words, the appropriate amount of time Joseff ages with each succeeding chapter. If I write them out of context, it will be hard for me to figure out where I am.**

**As to those of you who gave me suggestions for future chapters, here's what I have to say:**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: I like this idea, but it may have to wait until Joseff is a little bit older. I don't think babies can walk so well by the time they are one (if some have learned to walk already).**

**Rapunzelx: This sounds cute. I will give it a shot! I also picture Anna and Elsa having individual bonding with Joseff, too. ;)**

**ElsaSnowflake99: Did you see my second chapter? I do want to write more about Joseff and Elsa bonding, and it will be in future stories, too. ;)**

**SonicXmen94: I don't know exactly where a park or beach would be in Arendelle, but I do want them to do an outing together, like a family picnic in the woods. ;)**

**Karts of Sugar Rush: That's a very good idea! However, maybe it could be when Joseff is a couple of months older. Olaf can't really hold a baby, and he can't take care of him if he so little at the point that he can't move just yet. But maybe when Joseff learns to sit up. ;)**

**If any of you or other readers have more ideas for future drabbles, don't hesitate to share them with me!**


	5. There's a Brand New Baby at Our House

It was evening in the kingdom of Arendelle. The whole family was together in Anna and Kristoff's room, trying to make sure the young prince Joseff would go to sleep. When he started crying, everyone checked and nothing seemed to be wrong with him. They thought Joseff still might be colicky, but if that was all, Kristoff had an idea to try and comfort him.

As Anna picked Joseff up from his crib and held him in a comforting way, Kristoff said, "Anna, Elsa, I have an idea that could help Joseff."

"What's the idea, Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see. It's also a surprise for you." Kristoff winked at Anna. When he started to exit out of the room, he finished, "I have to go get the thing I need for it." He motioned to Elsa, "And I want you to stay, too, Elsa."

Once her husband left, Anna sat down on the bed and held Joseff in a cradling position in her arms. Elsa sat down next to her sister.

"I wonder what his surprise is," Anna mentioned to Elsa.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Elsa admitted.

A few minutes later, Kristoff came back into the room. In his hand, clear as day, was his lute. That could only tell Anna one thing.

"You wrote a song for us," Anna said, smiling happily.

Kristoff leaned down so he and Anna could kiss. "I sure did. And I hope you will like it." While Anna and Elsa stayed sitting on the bed, Kristoff remained standing as he began to strum the lute. When he picked up the tune he wanted, he looked at his family and began to sing the lyrics:

_There's a brand new baby at our house  
The nicest little gift we've ever had  
How much fuller life has become  
No one knows what makes it hum  
Till you call each other mommy and dad  
_

_There's a brand new baby at our house  
And though he's been there just a little while  
In the ballroom, in the halls  
Every picture on the walls  
Seem to know because they all wear a smile  
_

_I can't explain what he does to my heart  
With his infant charms  
I never knew what heaven was  
Till I held an angel in my arms  
_

_There's a brand new baby at our house  
He's twice as sweet as honey from the comb  
He's the image of my wife  
He's the new light of our life  
Who has changed our happy house to a home  
_

_We thank the Lord  
Whose love and wondrous powers  
Gave us the brand new  
Grand new  
Baby of ours _

The moment he finished plucking the lute, Elsa, who was wearing a big smile on her face, stated, "Oh, Kristoff, that was wonderful!"

Anna was smiling tearfully. "Just beautiful. Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome, honey." Kristoff leaned down to kiss Anna again, which made Elsa smile even more. Then he turned his gaze down to his little boy, and he kissed Joseff's head.

Elsa reached out to hug all three of them. "I am so lucky to have all three of you as my family." Kristoff and Anna each put an arm around Elsa as all three of them continued to look at baby Joseff. He had stopped crying and was now smiling, which made his parents and aunt smile, too.

Anna looked over at Elsa. "Would you like to put him in his crib, Elsa?"

"I would love to," Elsa answered. As Anna handed Joseff over, Elsa carefully cradled Joseff in her arms. When she stood up and walked over to the crib, she took another moment to carefully stroke Joseff's toes, fingers, ears, and face. Joseff reached one of his hands up to her, so she leaned down to let him touch her. Anna and Kristoff watched contently, taking a moment to look and smile at each other.

Then Elsa gently lowered Joseff into his crib, and he continued to look at her even after he was comfortably settled.

"Good night, Joseff, my little prince. Auntie Elsa loves you so much." She kissed her hand and then put it on Joseff's cheek. She let Joseff grasp her finger before she pulled her arm up entirely.

By now, Kristoff and Anna had joined Elsa. Anna reached down to stroke her son's head. "Mommy loves you, too."

"So does Daddy," Kristoff said as he reached down and gently took Joseff's tiny hand in his own, feeling amazed at just how small his boy was compared to him.

Joseff continued to look up from his crib at all three of the people who were his family and loved him dearly.

* * *

**Here's another drabble! I know it was short, but I had it even shorter, ending with the song until I expanded it. And yes, this was again inspired by **_**I Love Lucy**_**. I had to change the lyrics a little, since the original song mentions Mickey Mouse, who wouldn't have existed yet, of course. ;)**

**Right now, I don't have new chapters written yet, and I could still use some help. Right now, I want to write stories about Joseff within the first year of his life, approximately two times for each month of his age. So if any of you know about babies, I need to know when they starting sitting up, crawling, and among other things. And to lilly willow, yes, there will be a story of Joseff's first birthday. :)**


	6. Sick as a Baby

Now that Joseff was over two months old, he did not need attention from Anna and Kristoff as much as he did when he was a newborn. In fact, since the couple was able to talk to each other more than they used to, there were some arguments that occasionally took place between them, and almost all of them were about their son.

Anna was currently mad at Kristoff because earlier that day, he took Joseff outside in the cold without a hat to keep him warm, because now she feared that Joseff would get sick from being in the cold weather. But Kristoff argued that he just wanted to take Joseff down to the stables to see Sven, and they wouldn't be gone long, so Joseff didn't need a hat. Then Anna stated that Joseff being around Sven could still make him sick because it would be unsanitary if Sven licked him and he wasn't cleaned up afterwards.

Right now, they were in their room with Joseff, and he still was there for the time being because a room that was being made up to be his nursery was far from finished. Anna couldn't bear the thought of Joseff being in another room just yet, and Kristoff was getting a little bit annoyed at how clingy she was being with Joseff.

As they were arguing about the situation just now, Joseff started to fuss, particularly because of the sound of his parents fighting (even though they weren't shouting). Anna walked over to the crib and pulled Joseff out. While she did, she said, "Awww, don't cry, baby. Mommy's got you."

"You see? There you go again, Anna. You run over to him every time he makes the smallest amount of noise. He's gotta learn to stand on his own two feet. I did as a kid."

"That's because you were so much older then. Kristoff, Joseff is far too little to 'stand on his own.' I mean, he doesn't even know he has feet! Babies have to feel secure. When he gets older, his personality will be shaped by every decision we make."

"I know, and if you pamper and spoil him so much, he'll grow up to be a wuss and a mama's boy! I don't like hearing people talk baby talk to him, either."

"But honey, people do that to babies all the time! It's just natural; babies are cute, so people talk cute to them."

"Well, it sounds demeaning to me! Joseff may be cute, but he was born to be tough, strong, and an ice harvester, like me!"

"Excuse me, but as a member of the royal family, Joseff was born to be a gentlemanly prince!"

While Kristoff and Anna were having their argument, Elsa was standing outside the door and heard everything they were saying to each other. She shook her head, unable to comprehend how they could argue so much about one little baby. Being a part of the family, she felt she had to step in now and then, and now was a time when she had to do it.

Just as she opened the door and walked in, she announced in a loud voice, "All right, that's enough!"

Elsa's temper caused her to accidentally shoot some ice from her hands, which made Anna and Kristoff jump back, but luckily no one got hurt. Wanting to share her feelings, Elsa put her gloves on to be safe. Taking a deep breath, then exhaling, she tried to sound calmer as she continued, "Now I'm getting very tired of this nonsense about Joseff between the two of you. You have to realize that both of you have moments of being right as well as wrong. Remember that a relationship is based on learning to get along and compromising. You're going to have to be able to do that as parents, too, so I suggest you listen to what each other needs to say and come to an agreement without constant arguing."

Kristoff and Anna stood there in silence, pondering Elsa's words. They knew she was right, so they knew it wasn't a time to be unreasonable. While she kept thinking, Anna looked down at Joseff, who had been placed back into his crib, then picked him up. "Hey Kristoff? Elsa? Does Joseff look a little red to you?"

Both Elsa and Kristoff took a closer look. "Yes, he does," Elsa said. "Look, both his nose and cheeks are red."

Kristoff put his hand on Joseff's forehead. "He feels a little bit hot, too." Forgetting all he said from his argument with Anna, Kristoff began to panic a little. "Anna, what should we do? He's never been sick before."

"All right, let's not panic," Elsa stated. "I'll make some cold water to help cool him down."

"And I'll send for Dr. Bonnevie," Anna said. Gesturing to Kristoff, she asked, "Can you take him, honey?"

"Of course," Kristoff replied as he gently took Joseff from Anna. Once both Anna and Elsa had left the room, Kristoff looked down at his son and gently stroked his face. "I'm sorry, son. It's my fault you're sick; I should have kept you warmer like your mommy said to do. But you're gonna get through this; I promise." Then he positioned Joseff near his shoulder in order to give him the closest thing to a reassuring hug.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dr. Bonnevie to determine that Joseff became sick from being out in the cold. He said that even being in the cold for a few minutes for a baby Joseff's age made him very vulnerable. Hearing all of this just made Kristoff feel even more upset and caused him to think he had been a bad father.

"Joseff will be just fine," Dr. Bonnevie replied. "It's nothing serious at all, just a slight fever and a runny nose. As long as you keep him inside and cool to reduce his fever, he should be okay in a day or two."

"Are you sure? Is there anything more we can do for him?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't worry, Kristoff, your son will be fine. You have done everything right and there's nothing else to do."

"Well, thank you very much, Dr. Bonnevie," Anna said just as the doctor was about to exit the room.

"You're very welcome, your Majesties." He bowed to the royal family, then he went out the door.

Soon after he left, Kristoff approached Anna. "Anna, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about putting a hat on Joseff. It's my fault he's sick. I guess it means I'm a bad father."

Anna just smiled sympathetically at her husband. "Oh, Kristoff, you are so many things, but you are not a bad father!"

Kristoff sighed, feeling defeated. "I guess it still goes to the fact that I wasn't around humans much as I grew up. Being a father has changed me, but I don't always know what is right or wrong for Joseff. I used to think nothing could ever hurt me, and I guess I thought that when I didn't put a hat on Joseff and believe he could get sick."

"Oh, Kristoff, everyone makes mistakes and has flaws, even parents. No one is perfect. And it's good that you admitted your mistake, because it shows that you're not someone who prefers to put his pride before other people. The way you love and care for Joseff shows just how great a father you have been and still will be as he grows up."

"Well, I'm also sorry about our argument, too. I thought you were just being too clingy to Joseff."

"Honey, I know I can be a little crazy sometimes, but it's better for us to share our problems with each other rather than keep them inside of us or hide them by just getting into ridiculous fights. So the next time something is bugging you, will you please tell me? But in a way that won't hurt my feelings?"

"You got it. And you know, Elsa was right. We should do a better job of really listening to each other when we have ideas about Joseff, and taking the best of them and compromise."

"That's definitely a good plan. After all, we make a great team." She and Kristoff smiled at each other before they shared a tender kiss.

Elsa, who had been cuddling Joseff in her arms, listened to the entire conversation and smiled when she watched her sister and brother-in-law kiss. "It's with moments like these that I feel so lucky to have all of you as my family."

Anna pulled Elsa in for a hug. "Don't forget, Elsa, you're as much a part of our team, too. You're a great aunt."

Elsa smiled widely. "Thank you, Anna."

Just then, Joseff gurgled, as if he was trying to say something. Kristoff sniffed the air around them, then said, "Well, I think I smell a little teamwork coming on right now."

All three adults walked over to Joseff's changing table. As Elsa gently laid him down, she said, "Okay, young man. Time for a diaper change."

After he was placed down, Anna gently removed the diaper. Once it was off, it made all three briefly turn away and react with disgust.

"Whoa-ho!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Elsa cried.

"Whoa, baby!" Anna exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

But once they back in focus, they all changed Joseff, then put him down in his bed to let him get a good night's rest.


	7. A Father's Love

Kristoff was lying wide awake in his bed, wearing only pants and no shirt. Since he and Anna had gone to bed, he hadn't felt sleepy, so he had already been lying awake for a couple of hours.

Next to him, Anna was in a deep sleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, and he leaned down to give her a light kiss on the cheek. She stirred slightly, making Kristoff worry for a brief second, but when she didn't wake, he just smiled again and moved a strand of her hair away. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Kristoff looked over in the direction where Joseff was sleeping in his crib. Although it had been more than a month since Joseff got sick and was now feeling much better, Kristoff still couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the reason Joseff got sick. While he never thought he would fall in love and have a child, Kristoff now just wanted to be the best father he could possibly be. He didn't want anything to go wrong, so he initially felt he was a failure when Joseff got sick.

But Anna said that even parents could make mistakes, and what mattered is that Kristoff loved and protected Joseff so well, so he was far from being a bad father. Even since that day, though, Kristoff attempted to make up for his mistake by being more cautious and protective, though Anna told him that he could go overboard if he did too much or too little of anything like that with their son.

Feeling like a typical, concerned father, Kristoff slowly walked out of his bed and over to the crib, trying to be as quiet as he could possibly be. When he looked down, he was surprised to Joseff awake because he was not crying. In fact, once he saw his father's face, Joseff smiled and raised his arms up, like he wanted to be picked up or hugged.

"Hey son, you want to come out?" Kristoff whispered, then gently picked Joseff up and held him in his arms as securely as possible. Once he was completely out, Kristoff gazed down at his son and held out his finger for Joseff to grab. Joseff did, and put it in his mouth.

Kristoff laughed quietly. "You sure like to chew on things, don't you?" He took a moment to stroke his big fingers against Joseff's small cheek. Then he sat down in the nearby rocking chair. "I never thought I could love a human being as much as I love you, except for your mama. I know how big a responsibility it is being your papa, but I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

Kristoff then leaned down and nestled his face into Joseff's as he gave him a small, but gentle and loving hug. After he kissed him, Kristoff said, "You know, I had a song I would sing to our buddy Sven, and I've altered it some since, especially since I made a new version of it for your mommy. Let me sing it to you."

_I have never been in love before  
Sounds hard to believe, but it's true  
__I used to enjoy just being with Sven and the trolls  
__But then everything changed…when I met you_

_The day you came into my life  
It was truly out of the blue  
You were stubborn and sassy, yet fearless and sweet  
I've never known anyone quite like you_

_You are the best person I have ever met and known  
And I mean that through and through  
Anna, no better words can describe  
To say how much…I love you_

When he finished singing (which he did in a low voice so as not to wake Anna), Kristoff admitted, "I know that song doesn't really sound like it's meant for you, but I can still say that no better words can describe how much I love you." He smiled down at Joseff and gently tapped his nose with one finger, which made Joseff smile back.

Kristoff continued, "But I did write a song about you when you were born. I had said I never knew what heaven was until I held an angel in my arms. And you look just like an angel to me, Joe. I can already tell you look somewhat like me, but you have your mama's sparkling blue eyes. Mommy is such a beautiful woman, son, and I hope you grow up to be a good-looking young man and make us proud of you."

Just then, Joseff opened his mouth and yawned. "Well, I see you are already getting tired. I am, too. Why don't we go to bed now?"

Once he stood over the crib, Kristoff gave Joseff another kiss. Then he put him down into the crib and held his fingers for a moment. When he let go, he whispered softly, "I love you, Joseff. You're the cutest baby in the world."

Kristoff walked over and quietly got under the covers. As he looked at Anna next to him, he gently put his arm around her and touched her hand. Within a few minutes, Kristoff finally fell asleep, and Anna linked her fingers with those of Kristoff.

Unbeknownst to her husband, Anna had woken up and silently saw and heard everything Kristoff did with Joseff. She was successful in making Kristoff think she was still asleep since he was so occupied with Joseff. All of the things Kristoff said and did just made her smile and fill up with happiness. Despite their occasional hard times, Anna was happy with Kristoff and she felt that having his child only made them a happier family.


	8. Family Reunion

It was the middle of the night in Arendelle. The sun had already set and the sky was pitch black. But for now, instead of sleeping, the royal family was up and about because they were going to the Valley of the Living Rock to see the trolls.

Now that Joseff was no longer a newborn, Kristoff and Anna thought now was a very good time to visit the trolls so they could meet Joseff. Elsa decided to accompany them, too, since she had not seen the trolls since she was a child. Right now, Joseff was still very awake, so they decided to leave now before he could fall asleep. Kristoff, Anna, and Joseff were going to ride in the sled with Sven. They insisted Elsa join them, but Elsa though they would already be crowded, so she offered to ride her own horse instead.

It took a while to reach the valley, but luckily, Joseff stayed awake as Anna held him in her arms the whole time. As soon as they reached the territory, Elsa stepped off her horse and tethered him so he wouldn't run away. She walked over to the sled and took Joseff from Anna while Kristoff helped her step out of the sled. Then they removed Sven from his reins.

Before she gave Joseff back to Anna, Elsa brought him around to face Sven. "Hi Sven," she said to him while she scratched his face. Then she held Joseff out further to look at Sven. "Joseff, remember Sven?"

As she held him out, Joseff reached out to pet Sven's mug. Before he could lick Joseff, Anna quickly said, "Please don't lick him, Sven." Sven was a little disappointed, but then he just gently nuzzled up to Joseff affectionately.

Elsa walked up the couple and was about to hand Joseff to Anna when Kristoff spoke, "I'll take him." He gently took him from Elsa and held him tightly in his arms.

As the family walked towards the rocks that were actually the trolls, Kristoff walked further ahead of them to let them know he was here. "Hey everyone! We have someone new with us we want you to meet!"

Just as the rocks began to roll towards everyone, Kristoff had Joseff look in front of him so he could see, too. Anna and Elsa moved closer to them as the rocks came closer.

Once the rock that was actually Bulda revealed herself, she immediately cried, "Kristoff's home!" Almost everyone followed suit with "Kristoff's home!", then they did so again when she also exclaimed, "Anna's here, too!"

Before she could do more, Pabbie stepped forward, and Bulda cleared the path for him. Pabbie noticed Elsa, and bowed before her. "Queen Elsa, it is good to see you again." The rest of the trolls heard what Pabbie had said, so they bowed to Elsa as well.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Pabbie," Elsa replied with a smile.

Pabbie looked up at what Kristoff was holding in his arms. Everyone came closer to the ground, and upon getting a better look, Pabbie said, "And is this the new little prince Joseff?"

"Yes, he is, Grand Pabbie," Anna answered. Taking Joseff's hand in her own, she announced, "Everyone, this is mine and Kristoff's son, Prince Joseff."

Immediately after Anna introduced Joseff, Bulda cried, "Kristoff and Anna have a baby!" Then all the other trolls repeated, "A baby!"

Bulda and Cliff excitedly hurried over to meet their grandson. "What a cutie!" Bulda exclaimed. "Just like his daddy!"

"A real chip off the old block!" Cliff stated.

Since he was so little, Joseff didn't quite understand what was going on, and he looked a little scared. Anna noticed and said, "Awww, sweetie, there's no reason to be scared. These trolls are the rest of our family." Gesturing to their closest family members, she said, "This is your Grandma Bulda and Grandpa Cliff, and Grand Pabbie."

"He's a beautiful baby, Anna and Kristoff," Pabbie said truthfully. "You must be very proud of your sister, Elsa."

"I am," Elsa answered, then she reached over to Joseff and took one of his hands in her own.

"You see, Kristoff? We told you Anna was right for you, and now she's given you a beautiful son! You should be proud of yourself."

"I am, Mom," Kristoff replied. "I never thought I could love another human being so much, just like I love Anna." He placed his arm around Anna, and two looked at each other and laughed before they kissed.

"Awww!" all of the trolls exclaimed at once.

Just then, two little trolls named Tove and Alf rushed forward. "Finally! Another human who is just our size!" Tove cried.

"A new playmate!" Alf exclaimed.

"You guys will have to wait until he gets a little bigger to play with him, but it will be nice for him to have playmates," Kristoff said as he tickled Joseff, then gently kissed the top of his head.

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa spent the next several hours talking and catching up with the trolls. None of them realized how late it had gotten until Elsa noticed that the sun was going to rise soon. They all realized that they had to leave now because the trolls would return to their stone state until the sundown.

By this time, Joseff was fast asleep and both Anna and Elsa were feeling exhausted. Elsa felt too tired to stay awake to ride her horse all the way back to Arendelle, and Anna could barely stay awake herself. Luckily, Kristoff had an idea: the part of the reins he held in his hands were tied to the sled so Sven would still pull it, since Kristoff could hold Joseff since he wanted to let Anna rest. He made the back of the sled comfortable so Elsa could rest there, and since her horse was trained, it would follow the sled back to the castle.

When everyone was all set to back home, they all called out to the trolls, "Goodbye, everyone!"

"Goodbye!" the trolls said back.

"You be sure to come back again, you here?" Bulda demanded.

"And bring Joseff with you, too!" Cliff exclaimed.

"We will," Anna answered. Then she, Elsa, and Kristoff waved to the trolls, who waved back.

At the sled, once everyone was settled in and in their place, Sven began pulling the sled as he ran, while Elsa's horse followed close behind. Before too long, Anna and Elsa were both asleep and stayed asleep the whole ride back to Arendelle.


	9. Family Is Forever

After several weeks of construction, the room that was made to be the nursery for Joseff was finished at last. At the moment, Kai and Gerda were leading the whole family to the room to surprise them, and that included Elsa along with Kristoff, Anna, and Joseff.

Although the room belonged to only Joseff, it was big because it was actually the room that Anna and Elsa once shared. Since Elsa had her own room and Anna now lived with Kristoff in the room he was given when he was first welcomed to Arendelle, the family decided to change the entire room for new inhabitants…and that included any future royal children, such as Joseff.

Once they reached the door to the room, Kai began, "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Sir Kristoff…"

"We present to you the new room of Prince Joseff," Gerda picked up the line and finished for him.

Both servants opened the doors and the entire family stood in awe at the room. Although they had the seen the room while it was under renovation, they were still surprised how different it looked from before. Nearly the entire room was previously covered in pink wallpaper or painted pink, had pink carpeting, and a big pink rug. Now that was all changed by having everything reverted to blue. All of the things for Joseff now had a proper place to be put: his closet contained all of his clothes, pajamas, and blanket, a small nightstand contained all of his diapers, and there was a large toy box where he could store all of his toys. The fireplace and window were still there like they always had been, as well as some paintings and portraits. But then, Kai noticed one thing that was missing.

"I see we forgot to put up the portrait of the late king and queen. We will go retrieve it right now," he said before he and Gerda walked out of the room.

"I'll go with you, too, if you need some help carrying it," Kristoff offered.

"Thank you, Sir Kristoff," Gerda said. So Kristoff walked behind the two servants after they headed out the door.

Once they were alone, Elsa said, "I think it's a wonderful idea to have the portrait of Mama and Papa in Joseff's room, Anna. Joseff may never know them, but at least he can know them by face, and we can tell him about them."

"I know, Elsa, that's why I wanted it here," Anna replied, then she sighed and smiled sadly as she looked down at her son.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked, sensing something was troubling her sister.

Anna sniffled, trying to hold back small tears. "I just wish they were still here, Elsa. I know they'd be proud of you for becoming the queen and woman you are."

Elsa put her arm around Anna's shoulder. "And I know they'd be proud of you for the kind of woman _you_ are."

"Do you think they would have liked Kristoff even though he is not royalty? And would they have loved Joseff, too?"

"I know Papa believed in traditions, but he wouldn't have forced marriage on either of us just for that. He was the king, but as his family, our needs came first for him and Mama. And after what Kristoff did for you, how could they not have learned to love him? I did."

Anna looked at Elsa smiled, then Elsa finished, "And how could they not have loved this sweet little prince that even I absolutely adore? Point saying, Anna, Mama and Papa would want all of us to be happy, and I don't think we could be any happier than we are now." Elsa paused a moment before adding, "I'm sure that right now, they're looking down on us from heaven, just as happy as they can be."

"And don't forget that you're no longer alone, Anna. We're all here for you when you need us, especially me. And let's make sure that we're here for Joseff whenever he needs us…I think we've all done well with that so far." Elsa gave Anna a small wink.

The sisters shared a small arm-to-arm hug with each other, then gave tiny hugs and kisses to Joseff.

Just then, Kristoff burst into the room. "We have the portrait," he announced just before several servants carrying the portrait walked into the room.

"Terrific!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa ordered the servants to hang the portrait on the wall above Joseff's crib, which was on the same side of the room as the fireplace. It took a few minutes to carefully hang it up to make sure it didn't get damaged. Once it was in its proper place, everyone in the room took a few minutes to bow their heads to the monarchs in the portrait as a sign of respect.

Once all of the servants left the room, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa took closer steps to the portrait. Anna was in front, still holding Joseff. Helping him to look upward, she said, "Joseff, you will never know them…but these are Auntie Elsa and my parents, the former king and queen of Arendelle." Smiling at her son, she added, "I see you have Papa's nose, and Mama's eyes, like mine."

Although he was still much too young to understand, Joseff curiously looked up at the portrait of his late grandparents with his mother. Remembering what Elsa said about their parents looking down on them, Anna felt that placing their portrait over Joseff's crib was the best they could do in them looking out for and protecting their infant grandson.


	10. Sit Ups

It was a Saturday afternoon. While Elsa was caught up in paperwork, Kristoff and Anna were in the nursery, playing with Joseff. While Joseff lay on his back on his blanket, his parents were happily and eagerly entertaining him, since he couldn't sit up yet to really play with his toys. Kristoff really enjoyed playing peekaboo, while Anna loved to blow on his stomach and shower Joseff with kisses. At times they would alternate, and both of them just loved it whenever Joseff would give them a little smile or giggle.

Right now, Kristoff was eagerly playing peekaboo with Joseff, hoping to catch a smile from his little boy. "Come on, son. Give Daddy and Mommy a smile." He put his face behind his hands as he drew closer to Joseff. Then he opened them as he exclaimed, "Peekaboo, I see you!"

Joseff's face lit up at that, so Kristoff did it again. "Peekaboo!" Then Anna joined in with him, making Joseff let out a little baby laugh.

Anna lifted up Joseff's shirt and blew on his stomach, making Joseff smile wider. "That's it, sweetie. Smile for Mommy and Daddy." Kristoff followed suit, then they both gave Joseff gentle tickles on his stomach.

"Hey, let's see if he can do this by now!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Do what?" Anna asked.

"High fives," Kristoff answered, so he held his hands, which appeared so big in comparison to Joseff's tiny ones, out in front of Joseff. "Can you give Daddy a high five yet, Joe?"

And to both their surprises, Joseff seemed to understand and lifted his hands up to touch his father's as best as he could.

"Now that's my boy," Kristoff said happily.

"You mean that's _our_ boy," Anna corrected.

"Of course I do," Kristoff said while Anna eyed him suspiciously. But then she broke out into a smile as he leaned over to kiss her. Then they looked down at Joseff and lay down on the floor, with Joseff between them.

Anna looked down at him and felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Isn't he sweet?"

Kristoff smiled. "The sweetest, cutest baby ever born."

"Except for you and Elsa, I love Joseff more than anything in the world. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Joseff."

"Me too, Anna. I never thought I would love this kind of life." Anna and Kristoff looked right into each others' eyes as he finished, "I never thought we could all be so happy together…I love you both so much."

Tears of happiness fell from Anna's eyes and she and Kristoff shared a very deep and passionate kiss, though they were careful to make sure they didn't accidentally smother Joseff. Once they finished, they gave Joseff some kisses of his own, and that made him smile more.

Anna picked Joseff off from the floor and positioned him forward. "Okay, honey, you need to take a short nap before we have dinner tonight."

"Hey Anna, let go of him for a minute and leave him sitting."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I just want to see if he could sit up without help by now."

So Anna did as Kristoff said, carefully positioning Joseff, then she stood up and backed away. a few seconds later, both she and Kristof were instantly amazed: Joseff could now sit up on his own!

"Five months old now, and he's doing great!" Kristoff cried excitedly.

"I can't believe he can sit up now!" Anna exclaimed. "I have to go get Elsa before he loses strength!"

Anna ran out of the room and down the hall to Elsa's room, where she burst in since the door was open.

"Anna, what is it-" Elsa began before Anna grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat. "You have to see Joseff, come on!"

Anna was so excited that she barely heard Elsa say, "Okay, I'm coming, but stop pulling me by my wrist!"

Then they hurried into room, and Anna let go of Elsa's wrist, which Elsa was now tenderly rubbing. Before she could ask, Anna cried, "Look, Elsa! He can sit up all by himself!"

Elsa noticed this and smiled widely. "Oh," she said affectionately, "you're getting to be such a big boy, Joseff!" Turning to Anna and Kristoff, she added, "Now it shouldn't be too long before he learns to crawl."

Anna gestured a "go ahead" motion to Elsa, who got down on the floor with Joseff, then gently picked him up. "Oh yeah, you are getting big," she said as she pretended to act weak. "I may not be able to pick you up anymore soon." But then she smiled mischievously. "Just kidding! Don't grow up too fast, my little snowflake."

Joseff brought one of his little hands to his Aunt Elsa's face, and Elsa gently kissed it. Then she planted some kisses on his face before she brought him closer to her to give him a loving hug.


	11. Story Time

Anna had just finished feeding Joseff and was holding him in her arms, gently patting his back and trying to get him to burp. He was crying a little bit, but she gently shushed him as he did.

"Shhh! It's all right, sweetie. Now come on. Give Mommy a little burp. Don't want you to feel gassy now!"

Then Joseff let out a burp that was almost faint, but given their close proximity, Anna could hear it well.

"See? There you go, honey. That wasn't so hard." Then she brought him around so he could look at her. "Now why don't we just set you down in your crib? I'll lay you on your back." Anna gently lowered Joseff into the crib while she said soothingly, "There we go. There we go."

Once he was laid down comfortably, Joseff looked up at Anna and reached for her. Just as she took one of his hands in her own, Kristoff and Elsa quietly entered the room. Anna motioned a "be quiet" sign to them and they both nodded while mouthing their words.

As soon as they joined Anna over the crib, they both looked down at Joseff, smiling and waving happily to him. Joseff smiled back, and continued to motion with his hands, like he wanted to be picked up.

Elsa whispered, "May I pick him up, Anna?"

Anna groaned slightly while also smiling a little. "But I just put him in the crib."

Kristoff gave Anna's face a little shove. "We'll just put him back in afterwards."

So Anna relented, feeling she could never say no to Elsa, especially whenever it came to Joseff. With that, Elsa gently picked Joseff out of his crib and held him in her arms. While she looked at him, Anna said, "You're so good with him, Elsa. You're such a great aunt, and you'd be an excellent role model for Joseff when he gets older."

"You really think so? You two have to be role models for him as well."

"We know. But if there's a chance Joseff could be a future ruler of Arendelle, who better to help prepare him than you?"

Elsa was somewhat apprehensive at the thought, but when she looked at Joseff, she just gave a smile. "You can count on me, Anna." Then she gently nuzzled her cheek against Joseff's cheek and gave him a big kiss on his forehead.

Elsa walked back over to the crib, giving Kristoff a chance to kiss Joseff as well. And of course, Anna followed suit. Elsa gave Joseff to Kristoff, who then put Joseff back in the crib.

While Joseff kept looking up at the adults who loved him, Elsa said, "He doesn't look very tired, so why don't we tell him a story? Maybe it'll help him go to sleep."

"I like the idea," Kristoff said. "What story should we tell him?"

Then it suddenly hit Anna: "Why don't we tell him _our_ story? You know, about Elsa's coronation, the eternal winter, how we met Kristoff, and defeated Hans?" Before Elsa could object, Anna added, "I mean, he wouldn't understand it now, but someday we will have to tell him about it. Don't you think so?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Well, I think you have a point there." He glanced over at Elsa. "Elsa?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right, Anna." Elsa nodded, then smiled. "Okay, let's tell him the story." She reached down into the crib and playfully, but gently grabbed Joseff's feet. "You ready to hear a story, my little prince?"

Joseff let out a little giggle, then Anna said, "It's all about Mommy, Daddy, and your Auntie Elsa!"

"And a no-good traitor named Prince Hans," Kristoff said somewhat gruffly.

"Kristoff," Anna said with a warning tone, but Kristoff just smiled.

So all three adults circled themselves around the crib and made sure Joseff could see all of them. Then Elsa began, "Well, Joseff, our story begins almost four years ago, during the month of July. It was a very hot summer day. The fjord was packed with ships from visiting countries because it was the day of my coronation…"


End file.
